Holders, such as those disclosed in EP 0 259 847 A1, have a slot provided in the blade edge support interrupted by a bore. A wedge element projects into the bore and is adjustable for production of the clamping force working on the pivoting clamping jaw by means of a clamping bolt. In this case, the danger exists that a transverse force component is produced when there is too forceful or improper tightening of the clamping bolt extending through the slot additional to the desired clamping force. Such transverse force component causes the pivot motion of the clamping jaw in the main plane of the blade edge support, which blade edge support engages on the movable clamping jaw as disruptive bending force.